See You Again
by ShmemilyShmoring
Summary: Zach left. Zach left me. And now he's back? Well, he can't have me back. I won't give him a second chance to tear me down again. I'm the greatest spy the CIA has to offer. I can not- no, will not let a boy break me. After graduation, COC is defeated. T for minor cursing and kissing.
1. Prologue

**New story Can you guys help me with the title… and if I should continue…? **

_***Prologue***_

I sat in my office, doing loads of paper work from my last mission, reminiscing about high school. I don't know why I do this to myself. I try to forget about it. My days at Gallagher were the best, and the worst. I met what I thought was the love of my life, and defeated the COC. The head of the group? Mr. I Thought I Loved You and You Loved Me but Look How Well All That Worked Out's mom. Oh, I know I should stop ragging on him. Maybe he still loved me? Where ever he was? Hah. Who was I kidding? He probably has a one night stand every weekend. Probably tells them he loves them to, and that he will never leave them, ever. But, he will not keep that promise. He will leave for a mission the next morning. A mission that you had no idea he was going on. You, thinking you love him, check up on him constantly, only to find out that he is connecting with no one in the United States but Jonas, but he _has_ to talk to him, so the CIA knows he's still alive. You will find out eventually that he succeeded that mission. You will wonder why on Earth he is not at your apartment, full of hotness and apologies. Then, two weeks later, while you are browsing the CIA database and you will not find his name there. You will freak out and call one of your best friends, Liz, to find out whether he is dead or not. Because, not matter what you tell yourself, you still care for him. She will then tell you that he has joined the M16. Your life will continue on. You know that he most likely will never come back. He left. He left _you_.

Of course, while I was telling you that story, all those times I said you, I meant me. I lived that. I probably wasn't the most fun person to be around those few months. I barely talked to anyone; I worked out constantly, and barely ate. But hey, I was a girl grieving. Once I realized that he was in the M16 and was never going to want me again, I mean, who would want me when there is a bunch of fancy British spies? Not Zach, that's for sure. Zach is always going for what is new and in style. I guess pavement artists went out of style. I haven't had a boyfriend since him. The only guys who look at me are the sleazes at the club my best friends force me to go to once a month for a 'Girl's Night Out', personally, I would rather be kicking some assassin booty. But, ya know, if the shoe fits, wear it.

My best friends, Macey, Bex, and Liz, had said that if I wouldn't eat and wouldn't stop working out that they would put me in the CIA Mental Facility. Let me tell you, that is not a place you want to be. The people who are admitted into the CIA Mental Facility are people who have been locked up in some terrorist cell for years and have no idea how to react in normal society any more. Out of all the people in this world, those people scare me most. I think I'm mostly scared that someday, I might be like them. That is one of my greatest fears. You can't really be scared of much as a spy. But when you have seen people in that situation, reality hits you. I have been lucky enough to have never been compromised or seriously hurt on a mission. Also, that none of my close friends have. I've lived through it before, with my dad, never again do I want to do it again.

So, in the end, I started eating regularly, and didn't work out as much like a good little spy who follows her friends' rules. They were my saviors. They pulled me out of the deep, dark hole I was in and cured my cuts. But, with cuts, you get scars. Scars sometimes have to be surgically removed. I didn't get my scars removed, in other words, I didn't sleep with every guy I saw. That would have only covered them up. What would really remove the scars is if they were never formed. But, a time machine hasn't been created. Even if it had, I doubt there was anything I could do to change it, other than never meeting him.

Today I come off as a totally normal person. I live in my high-rise apartment in New York and I go to my office every day. When I go on 'trips' I put my mail on hold. If you don't know what I mean by trips, I suggest you stop reading pretty dang quick, because you do not understand the premise of my life. I actually don't think of Zachary Goode very much either. I'll admit, I'm pretty dang proud of myself. Zach was such a huge part of my life for so long, I didn't know how to function without him, he was my rock. But now, I'm my own rock.


	2. Chapter One

**I'm continuing! Thanks to you guys! And my fabulous new beta, pinkgallaghergirl619! Hopefully I'll be able to update more often than I did for my last story! So here's chapter one! I hope you enjoy it!:) **

I walked in my office building. Strutting my stuff, knowing everyone was looking at me. I am _the _Cammie Morgan. I defeated the COC. I was a Gallagher Girl. I have been on countless missions. But, most of all, I was no longer able to be broken. With my four inch pale pink Stilettos, my black as night pencil dress with a pale pink thin belt around my waist, and my hair in a messy, yet sexy, bun sitting on the top of my head, I was unstoppable. I waved at the receptionist, Heather; she is the sweetest girl, and innocent, totally unaware that the top three floors of the building she works in every day was the home to some of the world's best crime fighting citizens. "Good morning Cammie!" she said, always peppy. "Good morning Heather." I said with a smile. See, I never let anyone call me Miss Morgan since Gallagher, except the director, and Ms. Morgan is my mom, so let's not get awkward now.

Since I left Gallagher, I've come to appreciate clothes. So have Bex and Liz. Now, all four of us are little fashionistas, just like Macey wanted all through high school. My closet is over flowing with clothes in any form and fashion. All my workout clothes are Nike, Under Armor, or Victoria's Secret, but tennis shoes are only Nike. I prefer the brightly colored ones, but that's just me. My nights out clothes are any designer you could possibly think of; formal wear is Zac Posen, Marc Jacobs, Calvin Klein, and so many more. As for my work clothes, half the time I don't know what I'm wearing, because we all share clothes, except for Liz, because all of her stuff is almost like a stylish little girl, but it totally works for her, so it's okay. Macey also taught all of us how to do our make-up and hair, seeing as at Gallagher we all tried to go back to sleep while she was explaining every little step when she would make us over in the morning. Now, I know how to curl, straighten, primp, beach wave, normal wave, and braid of every sort. Also, I've learned how to do the perfect smoky eye, and _never_ wear lip liner. And blush, for me doesn't work well, since I have naturally rosy cheeks, and the tendency to blush when I get the least bit embarrassed.

As I'm walking into my floor, I get my morning Caramel Macchiato, in the afternoon I get and Iced Caffe Latte, and when I leave work I get an Iced Caffe Americano. All from the qualified Starbucks stand in the lobby. The barista knows exactly what time I will walk in and which coffee I'm expecting. I have a bit of a coffee fix, which never seems to be satisfied. I have a Keurig at my apartment, and it is the best thing I have ever invested in. I mean, I didn't actually invest in it, but it was the best 180 dollars I have ever spent. But, of course I bought all the special accessories. I have the carousal that holds a lot of the flavors, the carousal tower, the storage dispenser, the iced beverage tumbler, the counter top storage drawer, the stainless steel cup, and well, pretty much everything off the website you can buy. It was expensive, but the CIA pays well, very well.

I live in the most expensive apartment complex, right smack dab in the middle of New York City. I have a pent house, like all of my other co-workers. I have the best furniture money can buy. Some people say I was materialistic, but I'm not, really. I have nothing better to spend my money on. If I was, well, normal and this rich I would travel. But, being a spy I already travel. The trips aren't always enjoyable, but I always have at least one day of relaxation. Usually there is a beach or an awesome place to shop to buy little knick knacks for my apartment. I'm really into art, so if I find an aspiring artist willing to sell their art for very little I usually give them a bit extra then they expected. So my apartment is filled with the cutest things. They're always a conversation starter.

I sit down at my desk and start to check my email. Junk, junk, junk. That is all I see, unless it's from the few friends I've made on missions and such. I also keep in contact with most of my girls from Gallagher. Only Bex, Liz, Macey and I joined the CIA, surprisingly, I mean, everyone got an offer, and I got offers to other places too. A lot of the girls wanted to go see the world, so they joined smaller spy branches that are in foreign countries. We four girls wanted to stay in the United Sates, speak English. Macey was mostly excited about living in New York. I was too, but I didn't really care which state I lived in, as long as I could see my grandparents as much as possible, I still loved going to their farm on holidays. In some ways I am the same girl I was in high school. Actually, now that I think of it, that's pretty much the only similarity to my high school life.

My alarm went off. Twelve thirty, time to eat my straw berry poppy seed salad, and drink my Iced Caffe Latte. As I walk down the hallway to the lobby I can already smell my coffee. After I thank the barista I go down to the lounge and grab my salad out of the fridge. I sit down next to my three best friends. "Well hello Cameron, nice of you to join us, _finally." _Said Macey in her ever so sarcastic tone. "Hey now, I'm only thirty five minutes late." I said not looking at my watch, we agreed to meet at twelve, but I had work to do. Then, it took five minutes to get down to the lounge. "Whatever you say…" she trailed off with a smile on her face. We continued our lunch talking mindlessly. Enjoying our lives.

**Thank you guys I hope you enjoyed it **


	3. Chapter Two

**Enjoy **

After work that day we four girls decided to go on a little shopping spree. We had gotten paid that day, have I mentioned how much I love the amount that the CIA pays? Well, I do, I love it a lot. Also we don't have to pay rent because we can each choose our apartment building and everyone has a pent house, automatically, and the CIA pays. We went to the mall and went to our favorite stores. Those stores do not include Abercrombie or Hollister; okay I'll admit I have one Hollister dress, but I wouldn't say I shop there. We shop at Dolce Vita, Forever 21, Banana Republic, J Crew, mostly just expensive stores that have reasonable clothes for work.

We walked into Forever 21, seriously, it's my favorite store. I laid my eyes on the cutest pencil skirt, in the most brilliant shade of green. I immediately scurried straight up to it. "Oh my goodness guys! Look at this skirt; I'm most definitely getting it." I saw Macey and Bex trying to hide their laughter. "What? You guys don't like it?" I said, my face falling. Liz ran up to me. "Oh no honey, we love it! It's just; we also know why you love it so much." She said with a gentle hand on my arm. I must have looked confused because Bex said "The shade of green…" Green? Green. _Green. _Zach's eyes are green. Zach's eyes are _this_ color green. "Oh gosh. Well, I'm still getting it." I said with a smile.

We all headed to our fancy cars with about five bags on each arm. We were total movie style spies. Fancy cars, fancy homes, fancy clothes, and the CIA is totally fine with that. That's the CIA life style, and we were loving it. I climbed into my pale purple Bentley and with a wave to my best friends, drove off towards my apartment. I parked my car in my space, walked up to the front door, and said hello to the doorman, Stanley. He is the cutest old man, and I'm not usually fond of old men, especially when they are hitting on me on a mission. I walked into my apartment and went to hang up my clothes, put away my new makeup from Sephora, and fold up my bags. I am a bit of a neat freak. I grabbed the couple boxes of shoes, pale pink and stunning blue Mary Janes, and put them in my shoes drawer, after I put their picture on the box. I know, I know, that sounds weird, but it works out really well, see, I have a set of drawers in my closet, and I print out a picture of the shoes, tape it to the box, and put the box in the drawer. I hate piles of shoes, and it's really easy to stack the boxes. So don't make fun.

I changed into my new Victoria's Secret sweat pants and big sweatshirt, I like to keep my apartment cold, exactly for this reason, I like to bundle up, it makes me feel safe. I know that's silly, since I'm a spy and can protect myself in virtually any situation. I grab my laptop and look at any CIA updates, it's around graduation time so I click on the new members tab. Five new agents, I scan their ages, all 18 except one, who's 24, my age. My eyes scan over to the name, seeing the name I had hoped not to see, but figured I would. Zachary J. Goode. Oh lord. I take out my iPhone and create a conference call with Bex, Liz, and Macey. I told them the news and they came right over, to work out a plan.

When they arrived, Macey went straight to my closet to pick out my outfit. She brought back my new green skirt, a flowered blouse, and some insanely high heels. I'm going to curl my hair in perfect ringlets and have really light makeup. Zach always liked my light makeup, our plan is to make him want me back, although I know if we achieve that, I won't be able to resist wanting him back too. This could potentially end badly.

I walked into my office, nervous, because I knew I would be seeing Zach today. I don't like being nervous. I saw Bex and Grant being all lovey, Jonas and Liz with their nerd love, and Macey and her latest boy toy, Ian. Man, I haven't had a boyfriend in so long. What is wrong with me? Oh yeah. I remember. The guy I loved ditched me. Yeah, that happened.

**Grant's POV (One time thing chickadees)**

I saw Zach walk through the door and I told Bex I would talk to her later. This is so weird, having Zach back at the CIA. He left so long ago, and he broke Cammie. I see her as my little sister, and I knew Zach would want to talk to her, and I'm not sure how I feel about that. I reached Zach and we did our man hug, I didn't want him seeing Cammie just yet, so I tried to get him out of the room. "Okay, let's go see the director and get you settled into your office. Where are you living? Have you moved-" He cut me off. "Woah man! Slow down! We can hang out for a minute, get some coffee." Cammie was getting her morning coffee. He turned to look at the coffee stand. "Well well well, who's that little hottie?" Right as he finished she turned around. "Crap." Her eyes narrowed and she walked out of the room, and I swear she swung her hips more than usual. Not that I look. "She… looks good." He said with his face in his hands. "Mhm." Was my reply before I walked into my office.

**Cammie's POV**

He looked good. Why did he have to look so darn gorgeous all the freaking time? I plopped down into my sea foam green office chair. Bex, Macey, and Liz walked into a minute after. "Hey sweetie..." Macey trailed off. "He… looks good." I said with my head on my desk. Before I knew it I was crying. I hate crying. Although, my face doesn't get red and puffy like some people, and my makeup is the best, so it doesn't run, I hate it. It makes me feel weak. "Oh honey don't cry about him! He's just a silly little boy! We can cancel the plan, we _will _cancel the plan." Bex said, her sweet side coming out. I nodded. I looked up, grabbed my bag and said "I'm going to the gym." Their faces paled, remembering the state I was in when he left.

**And Zach is introduced! Whoopee! I promise guys, this is a Zammie story! Their relationship has to be bad before it gets good, remember;) What was your favorite line? Of this chapter, this story? Favorite character? Just talk to meh ladies! Or gents;)**


	4. Chapter Three

**Excuses at the end? I'm so sorry guys.**

I walked into the gym locker room, one of my favorite places to be. I put on a Nike sports bra and some Nike shorts, screw a shirt. I threw my hair up into a pony tail and put my bag in my locker. We all got to decorate our lockers, it was so cute, and it was pink and purple with pictures of my friends plastered all over it. I decided to start with a couple laps around the gym. I plugged in my head phones and turned on my running music, Hot Chelle Rae, they are literally the only thing I can have a successful run to, and they're just perfection. After I finished my run I sat down for a drink of water. I caught my breath and went over to the punching bag to continue today's workout.

I went back to the locker rooms to shower up. When I got out of my quick shower I re did my makeup and put my hair up in a sock bun. I put on a clean dress and the same heels. I was ready to go. My friends were outside to meet me with huge smiles on their faces. "Its already 5:30 honey, time to get home!" said Macey, with my keys and purse in her hand. "Alright." I said with a sincere smile. "Let's have a picnic in Central Park for dinner!" Liz said, clapping her hands together. I smiled big and said "Let's do it!" I could tell they were shocked by my enthusiasm. "Guys, I'm really okay, this isn't like the last time." I said, and they seemed to believe me.

We all went home to change and make some food. I had to bring pasta salad and fruit, Liz had the sandwiches, Macey was bringing dessert, so Lord knows what we're having, and Bex had the drinks and chips. We had picnics like this pretty often; my grandma even made us a huge quilt for every time we did, so we had something big enough to sit on. I changed into some coral high waisted shorts, and a floral sheer tank top. My hair was still in its sock bun so I grabbed my keys, Vera Bradley wristlet, and some oversized sunglasses, and I was ready to go. I was balancing the food on my arm while I pressed the lobby button on the elevator when I heard someone yell for me to hold the door.

I didn't recognize the voice, which was odd, because there's only CIA on this floor. I held the door. With my sunglasses on the top of my head I smiled at the baby cute boy who entered the elevator, you could tell he was a newbie, only 18. "Thanks." He breathed, he had run for the elevator. "You're welcome, did you just join?" I asked. A shocked expression crossed his face. I giggled and whispered, like it was some big secret, "There's only CIA on this floor." "Oh!" He turned beet red and breathed a sigh of relief. I stuck out my hand. "I'm Cammie." I said with a smile. "Michael." He replied, still slightly pink. We reached the lobby and I went to catch a cab, he was only going to the Starbucks in the lobby.

The cab dropped me off at Central Park and I paid the driver. The three of them were already here; I had the blanket so they hadn't set out the food yet. "It's about time missy!" Macey said with a wink. "I'm not even late!" I said, laughing. "Oh well, let's eat! I'm starving!" yelled Bex. We all cracked up. We dug into the food. "Hey, is there any newbies in yall's buildings?" Asked Liz. "Yes! There's the sweetest girl who needs some serious fashion help, I consider her my act of kindness for this year." Said Macey, all serious. "Oh yeah? What's her name?" I asked. "Sadie." She replied. "Well, while you fix her up with some clothes, I can fix her up with a boy, because there's one on my floor! Most precious thing I've ever seen, I swear!"

The next morning was dreadful, we stayed out really late, just catching up and talking like old day. I needed two cups of coffee on the way to work today, maybe even two more when I get to work. Lord knows what this day is going to add up to.

Right when I walked into the building I saw Zach. You have got to be fucking kidding me. Being the coward I am, I scurried into the elevator, making sure to press the quick close button. I strolled into our floor with all the grace and elegance I had before Zach came back. I put my shield on. Nothing, no one, could touch me now.

**Oh god, that was terrible. I want you guys to know how incredibly insanely sorry I am. I didn't even put it on hiatus, why? Cause I didn't think it would go that long. My life has been a mess lately. And its about to get that much worse. Nothing really in specific, just thing after thing is happening. I could use prayers for the next monthish. Then everything will blow over. I promise you guys I'm in love with this story and I see great things for it, but its just not working for me right now. I sincerely love you guys, so much and you're always there for me. Please bear with me, and things will smooth out eventually.**


	5. Chapter Four

**Welp, I'm back… My list of excuses would be as long as this chapter, so here goes… the chapter, not my excuses.**

Everything was going as normal, I got my coffees, ate my salad with the girls, and we went to work out. I was doing some paper work in my office when the director called everyone down to the rarely used conference room for a meeting, the newbie's first. It was quite exciting for them, actually.

I met up with my friends when we reached the conference room. We sat down in our chairs and waited for the director to start the meeting. We chatted quietly about what our thoughts of the meeting were. We would have never guessed what it was really about.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining me on this lovely day." started the director. "With this new batch of new operatives we are going to do things a tad different around here. We will be doing a buddy system. Each veteran operative will be receiving a new operative to counsel, make feel welcome, and show the ropes of CIA." You could practically hear the gasps in peoples' heads, since we would never do it aloud.

He started assigning the names, and two by two groups left with their newbies, until it was Michael, Zach, and me. Oh, an odd number, what a fascinating coincidence, I thought sarcastically to myself.

"Miss Morgan, you will be assigned to Michael, due to the fact that you live in the same building. But, you will also half way be Mr. Goode's mentor, because he still needs to know how the CIA works, yet he doesn't quite need the full attention as a new operative fresh out of high school will need. You are dismissed." We all nodded and left the conference room.

I walked up to Michael. I suggested we go out to dinner later this week to get to know each other, he happily obliged. I sure do hope he knows this is going to be a mentor student relationship only. Zach and I made eye contact, from a distance he smiled and mouthed "hi." I knew I had a faint smile on my face when I nodded and turned to get my stuff to go home. Maybe, just maybe, working with Zach wouldn't be too difficult after all. Psh, what am I thinking, it'll be hell.

***time skip, later that evening***

I was in the process of burning some brownies when I heard a knock at my door. With my oven mitt and super cute apron I threw the smoking pan on the stove and went to get the door. I had chocolate all over my face and apron, my hair was in a messy bun, and I had an old t shirt of Zach's on with some booty shorts. I'm not even ashamed of the shirt, it's literally the softest t shirt I have.

I opened the door to a familiar, unwelcome face that was sporting the smirk I hated so much. Yet, there _was_ a smidge of an endearing smile in that smirk, that made me miss him more than I should. My eyes softened. I opened the door a bit wider, the universal signal inviting him in.

"Is that my shirt?" He asked with a quizzical look on his face. Seriously? That was the first sentence that he's said to me, literally since he left.

"Well…" I started. "Yeah." There was no denying it. It _was_ his shirt; it said Goode on the back with the number 36. I smiled really big, remembering that this is how it used to be. I'd wear his clothes all the time and well… then I wouldn't be. You can come up with your own explanation for that one. Then I stopped smiling, knowing _that_ would never happen.

"Is something burning…?" He asked. Oh my goodness. Does he only ask questions?!

I bit my lip. "I made brownies…" I said containing my laugh. He walked into the kitchen and started laughing. It wasn't that funny, he's seen my famous burnt brownies a million times.

"Honestly Cam, why do you continue to make brownies?! Or anything for that matter, you know you can't cook!" I had to bite my tongue from telling him that I've had the cook for myself ever since he left, when he took his amazing cooking skills with him.

"This was a new recipe, it seemed easy enough…" I trailed off, looking up at him. Lord, he sure was tall. He smiled at me and turned around to my pantry where I had some more brownie mix in a box. He started getting out all the ingredients and a bowl.

"Well, are you going to help?" My helping always consisted of standing next to him and taking scoops of batter out of the bowl with my finger and sitting at the bar making us some chocolate milk. I just smiled and nodded and got out the milk and chocolate and went to sit at the bar.

Once he had the brownies in the oven and the timer set, he sat down next to me and drank his chocolate milk. I sighed without even meaning to.

"Cammie…" I stopped him. "No, let's just go watch a movie." As much as I wanted to get this sorted out, I didn't want to deal with anything heavy tonight. He just broke out into a smile, a real easy going smile that I've only seen a handful of times.

I picked out a movie and popped it in. I sat down on the couch where he already had his feet propped up onto the coffee table, he knew I didn't mind. He pulled my feet onto his lap. We both knew, subconsciously, that this was perfect, almost back to normal, except we weren't a couple, and we definitely didn't have things sorted out yet.

I know what you're thinking, that I shouldn't be doing this, shouldn't be forgiving this ignorant jerk. And I haven't forgiven him, really, I haven't. The timer on the oven beeped and we paused the movie. He got the brownies out of the oven while I scooped out giant bowls of ice cream. We each got a huge brownie and ate to our heart's desire.

We finished the movie and it was almost midnight. We yawned simultaneously and looked at each other and laughed. "I should probably get going." He said. I nodded and walked him to the door. He hugged me, and we hugged for a really long time, just feeling each other's warmth and smelling each other's scent, which, hasn't changed in the slightest. He kissed me on the top of my head and left, leaving me to shut the door behind him. I just stood there, with my back against the door, trying to sort out my thoughts.

**Well, for taking that long of a break, I'm actually pretty pleased with this chapter. I love to write Zammie, even if it's just friendship Zammie at the moment. Thank you all for the continued support, you are truly amazing. **

**xoxo, Shmemily. **


End file.
